1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding structure of a network camera, wherein a fixture fixed at one side of a holder pivots to control gripping thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct network communication via video chat and conferencing using a network camera and the supporting computer software, is the most common communication method applied by current corporations. However, when conducting network video communication the positioning of a network camera is an important consideration. Usually, a network camera is positioned on a desktop or monitor of a computer by gripping and locking. However, it may be limited by shape and thickness due to the distance between the gaps of clips and locks. However, computer screens are increasingly produced in unique shapes and with geometrical curves. Therefore, the old positioning method for network cameras can not be applied to these variable products, so further improvement is needed.